Sleuther
Sleuther is a Triple Stryke named by Tuffnut and befriended by Toothless in DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show). He later becomes owned by Dagur the Deranged, along with Shattermaster, and his mostly used dragon Appearance Sleuther is typical in appearance for a Triple Stryke; with a sharp-toothed beak, three scorpion-like tail telsons, yellow-tipped horns, and scorpion-like pincers for hands. He also has piercing red eyes with a black, slitted pupil and amber irises. In color, he is brownish-purple and has yellow legs, arms and a tail, with his middle tail telson being the same brownish-purple as his body. Personality Sleuther was a very aggressive dragon in the dragon fighting arena. He was known to kill other dragons as Ryker said "if the Triple Stryke kills that Night Fury." In a fight with Toothless, Sleuther was spared by Toothless as he had won the fight. Sleuther learned from Toothless that dragons don't need to kill other dragons. Sleuther has gained a lot of trust for Toothless as he wanted to live in the Edge but he showed some uncertainty of leaving the Dragon Fighting Arena as he lived in captivity for too long, but Toothless gave him encouragement to be free. Later, being free, Sleuther gives out enjoyment of freedom by spinning and flying openly. He then sticks out his tongue like Toothless which shows that he is playful, just like Toothless. Though he was released from the Dragon Arena thanks to the riders, he still showed hostility towards them. This is most likely due to the species' naturally aggressive nature. Even though Sleuther was with Toothless, a dragon he had formed a close bond with, he didn't show any sign of hesitation in attacking. This is likely the result of his time in captivity, where he was forced to partake in many battles to the death, causing him to still be wary of humans and dragons, even those he was close to. It's also possible that Sleuther was defending his territory, as it's possible the riders didn't realize that they trespassed into the territory he made on the Edge. This could indicate that Triple Strykes are very protective. But after discovering Sleuther responded to clicking sounds, he appears to have calmed down, which made him more susceptible to training. He was quick to assist Dagur after the Berserker protected him, which could mean that Sleuther has made some amends with his past, as he was returning the favor to Dagur. Powers and Abilities Like any other dragon Sleuther is capable of flight, breath fire and can use his claws as weapons. *'Triple Tails': Like any other Triple Stryke, Sleuther can use the sharp ends of his three tails in combat and defense in many ways. **'Stinging': On the tip of each of Sleuther's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom. The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Triple Strykes use their tails as their primary source of attack and defense, as they prefer not to use their fire as much, as it requires a lot of energy. **'Tail Whipping': The Triple Stryke's tails can also be used as a whip, if they are not in a position for stinging. When the tails are combined, they can effectively whip or smack the Triple Stryke's opponents. The Triple Stryke can whip a total of three Vikings with its tails, each is powerful enough to smack a Viking. Unlike stinging, which is mainly used for attacks, tail whipping is mainly used for defense, as seen when Sleuther was defending Dagur and Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters. But they can also be used for offense, as when Sleuther smacked Stormfly in the face. **'Prehensile Tail': The Triple Stryke's tail is prehensile, which makes it able to wrap around objects and grasp them with one, or more of its tails. This can be used to hold dragons or Vikings or other objects. If only one tail is used to grasp an enemy dragon, Viking or its prey, it can then devour them or use its other two other tails to sting them. *'Firepower': Triple Strykes shoot intense, continuous streams of bright orange flames. Triple Strykes can release large jets of fire because of their wide jaws. They also appear to be highly concentrated in fuel, as the flame gives off a bright color. The flames can also be shot as short fire blasts that are more fit for destroying objects, as they have been seen to easily and quickly explode wooden shields. It is also said that the Triple Stryke's fire is able to blind its opponents. *'Strength and Combat': The Triple Stryke has shown a lot of strength especially in its tail. The lifting power of the Triple Stryke is strong enough to handle the weight of Toothless using only one tail without any struggle while grabbing him in the air. The Triple Stryke has also demonstrated this lifting power by using the combined strength of all its tails which acted like a hook to pull out a metal cage with a Razorwhip in it from the water and lift it out into the air. The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena, the Triple Stryke is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. *'Hide and Stamina': The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless as it was able to fight for long period of time and able to fly long distance with Toothless. *'Speed and Agility': As a Strike Class Dragon, the Triple Stryke is an incredibly fast dragon. It shows great aerodynamics, being able to fly upside down and do flips. *'Defense Roll': The Triple Stryke has been seen to often perform a fast spinning roll as it comes into battle, similar to Hideous Zippleback dragons. The roll can be used for defense as it has a thick hide, and its underbelly won't be exposed. The Triple Stryke can use this for an ambush attack, as its spins really fast before landing and striking its opponents with its tails, without being noticed or being harmed. It can also be used if the Triple Stryke needs to get near its opponents without getting injured. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Steeds